


before the night is through

by illimerence



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Anders (Dragon Age), Trans Character, Trans Fenris (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illimerence/pseuds/illimerence
Summary: Anders and Fenris have t4t sex in the back of Anders’ clinic. That's it that's the fic
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	before the night is through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halwardpavushatersclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwardpavushatersclub/gifts).



> this was written in roughly an hour and a half after reading @halwardpavushatersclub's [trans anders head canons.](https://halwardpavushatersclub.tumblr.com/post/643514847440650240/u-got-any-trans-anders-headcanons) it's not beta'd and i'm not sorry
> 
> this fic portrays a trans man enjoying vaginal sex, if that's a trigger for you then give this one a miss. stay safe!

When they do kiss, finally, it’s violent. Fenris clenches his fist in Anders’ hair and pulls hard enough to sting. Anders’ fingernails bite into the meat of Fenris’ biceps. Nothing about it is sweet. It’s the end point of years of antagonism, bitter words building tension between them until neither of them had any choice but to act on it.

Anders had never imagined that this would be the result.

Fenris shoves Anders, hard, and Anders stumbles back against the wall. Fenris is glaring up at him, his mouth twisted into a scowl, and Anders wonders briefly if Fenris is going to punch him after all, but then Fenris grabs him by the hair again and pulls him down into another furious kiss. Their teeth clash, and Anders’ top lip is caught painfully between; he grunts and jerks back, but Fenris follows, leaning up into Anders’ space. Anders sinks his teeth into Fenris’ lower lip. The moan Fenris makes doesn’t sound hurt at all.

Then Fenris’ hands are between them, working at the laces of Anders’ trousers, and Anders freezes up. “Wait,” he blurts, grabbing Fenris’ wrists to still them. “Wait, I - you - I need to tell you -”

“I know.” Fenris looks into Anders’ eyes, and whatever Anders expected to see there, it wasn’t this, wasn’t soft, wasn’t understanding.

“You what?”

“I know,” Fenris says. “About your body.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Anders drops Fenris’ wrists and stands stunned against the wall. Enough time must pass that Fenris feels Anders isn’t going to say anything more, because he goes back to unlacing Anders’ trousers.

“Wait,” Anders says again, but doesn’t move to stop Fenris a second time. Still, Fenris pauses, his hands hovering near Anders’ lap. “How? No, actually, why?”

“Why?”

“Why haven’t you told anybody?”

Fenris scoffs. “It’s nobody’s business but yours, that’s why.”

“But - but you hate me.”

“Obviously I don’t hate you if I’m trying to get you naked,” Fenris mutters, and continues loosening Anders’ trousers, before tugging them open. “Is this okay?”

“You might. Plenty of people fuck people they don’t like. Also, yes, very much.”

“Well I don’t,” Fenris says, and sticks his hand down the front of Anders’ pants. Anders gasps - Fenris’ fingers are cold, and he was still, despite Fenris’ obvious advances, uncertain that this was where they were going.

“Okay, so you don’t hate me,” he says, voice strained. “Next question - how did you know?”

Fenris’ fingers slip between Anders’ legs, and he smirks at the wetness there. He drags them up slowly to stroke Anders’ cock, making Anders shudder. It’s good. Anders hasn’t been touched by another person in he can’t remember how long.

Fenris waits long enough before answering, drawing teasing circles around the base of Anders’ cock, that Anders thinks maybe he’s not going to answer at all. When he does speak, Anders isn’t certain he’s heard him correctly over the rushing in his ears, the sound of his own frantic heartbeat.

“I’m the same,” Fenris says, finally. Quietly.

“You - oh. Oh,” Anders moans, as Fenris uses the moment to rub firmly over the head of Anders’ prick, sending a shock of pleasure through him. “I - ah! - why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m saying something now,” Fenris says. “Inside?”

“Oh - please -”

Fenris slides one slim finger up inside him, and Anders’ head falls back against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed. How had he forgotten how much he likes this? He feels greedy for it, for more of it, for Fenris to press another finger, another two, up into him, to fill him up and overwhelm him. Fenris curls his finger to rub against the inside of him, and the bottom drops out of his stomach. “Maker,” he whispers, clenching around him, “oh maker - more!”

Fenris huffs something almost like a laugh. “You want it badly - how am I not surprised?”

“Fuck you,” Anders says, hips following Fenris’ hand. “You want it too.”

“I do.” Fenris’ voice is warm, unlike any tone Anders has heard from him before - not directed at him, in any case. “And you look so good like this.” He takes pity on Anders, and a second finger joins the first. Anders’ knees almost buckle with how right it feels.

Fenris’ mouth is low on Anders’ neck, hot and wet and dangerous. His teeth scrape against Anders’ skin. He sucks a mark into the hollow of his throat, and his fingers press rhythmically and unerringly against that perfect spot inside him. “Fenris,” Anders warns. He feels Fenris’ smile against his skin.

“Anders,” Fenris mocks. His thumb brushes against the tip of Anders’ cock on one thrust of his fingers, and then again, with purpose this time. Anders grits his teeth and clings to Fenris’ shoulders, and Fenris does it again, thumb nudging up underneath Anders’ cock and rubbing there firmly.

Anders makes a very embarrassing noise when he comes, and his legs shake, and he bites down on the tip of Fenris’ ear, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough that Fenris groans with it. He shudders through it and it’s so good he forgets to breathe, and when it’s over he has to lean against the wall and catch his breath, his cock still twitching with aftershocks. 

When he comes down from it, Fenris has his own trousers around his thighs, the hand he’d used on Anders between his own legs, rubbing himself frantically. “Fenris,” Anders says. He catches his wrist again. Fenris looks up at him.

Anders can scarcely believe what he’s doing as he sinks to his knees. He pulls Fenris’ hand towards him and licks lightly at the tip of his fingers. They’re slick from both of them, salty and intense, and Anders keeps his eyes on Fenris’ as he slowly pulls them into his mouth.

Everything is still as Anders sucks on Fenris’ fingers. Fenris doesn’t seem to breathe, his mouth very slightly open, his eyes wide and dark. Anders pushes forward, sliding his tongue between Fenris’ fingers and then under them until they hit the back of his throat. He chokes a little, and then swallows around him, and then everything speeds back up.

Fenris pulls his fingers from Anders’ mouth and once again takes a hold of his hair. He doesn’t need to pull, though, because Anders is leaning in, his mouth already open, tongue out, and he stumbles forward on his knees, his hands coming up to grip Fenris’ hips, to hold him steady. Fenris is hard and the insides of his thighs are slick, and Anders groans at the smell of him, at how he made Fenris that way and he didn’t have to do anything.

It’s not a particularly precise blowjob. They’re both too worked up for that. Anders is good at this, okay, he’s done it enough times, but he has no composure left and he can’t make himself slow down, can’t focus on all the tricks he’d otherwise pull out. Instead he just buries his face between Fenris’ legs and licks desperately at his cock, sucking at it open-mouthed. It’s wet and messy and entirely uncoordinated, but it does the trick: Fenris is swearing, and then he grunts and his fists tighten in Anders’ hair, holding him against him as he shakes silently, his cock throbbing against Anders’ tongue.

He falls to his knees, too. They kiss. It’s open mouthed and clumsy, and they’re both breathing too hard. It’s not an angry kiss, though - it’s nothing at all like the one they’d started with.

Eventually Anders says, “I have a bed, you know. It’s only a few feet away.” Fenris raises his eyebrows at him. “It’s not very big,” he continues quickly. “But it’s better than the floor.”

“You’re assuming I’m staying,” Fenris drawls.

“Of course not,” Anders snaps. Things are coming back into focus far too quickly. “It’s just a more comfortable place to catch our breath. That’s all.”

“Hmm.” Fenris does climb to his feet, though, and helps Anders up, too. The bed creaks under their weight. Anders’ legs have to hang off the side for it to fit both of them, his feet on the floor. After a while, Anders says, “Thank you.”

Fenris snorts. “For getting you off?”

Anders rolls his eyes. “Not for that, you ass. For telling me. I thought - it doesn’t matter. It’s good to know I’m not… not the only one.”

“Ah.” Fenris is silent, then. For a long time.

Anders falls asleep side by side with Fenris, pressed close so they can both fit on the tiny bed. He knows he falls asleep because he wakes when Fenris gets up to leave. He doesn’t say anything, just rolls over into the warm space left behind - not because he wants Fenris to stay, nothing like that, only because if there’s enough room on the bed for all of him he’s going to take it.

He doesn’t say anything when Fenris’ lips brush lightly against his forehead, either. And he won’t say anything about it when he sees Fenris next. But he hears the door to the clinic click closed, and he touches his fingers to the place Fenris kissed him.


End file.
